


Beka vs Mila (or the time Yuri put his foot down and JJ saved the day)

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka and Mila need to take it down to a 2, F/F, F/M, Frenemies, JJ is a good man, M/M, Platonic Pliroy yes please, Seriously Beka and Mila just stahp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Yuri wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and silently thanked whoever was in charge of the universe for JJ in that moment. He really needed to buy him some… shit that a Canadian would like or something to show his gratitude.(Beka and Mila don’t know how to act sometimes... just saying...)





	Beka vs Mila (or the time Yuri put his foot down and JJ saved the day)

 Yuri was going to kill them both.

  
It was supposed to be a fun night at the club for the whole gang, even JJ and Isabella were in town (Yuri had recently decided that the Canadian was an okay guy and thus his visit was more welcome than it would have been in times past).

  
However… the intended fun evening was fast becoming, quite frankly, a shitshow thanks to the nonstop sniping and other antics of his boyfriend and friend. He knew Beka and Mila really weren’t terribly fond of each other and only barely tolerated each other because of him… but was it too much to ask of them to try getting along for at least a little while?

  
Apparently, the answer to that was yes, because so far, Beka had tripped Mila twice, Mila had hidden Beka’s wallet and made him think he’d lost it, and both of them had accidentally-on purpose spilled drinks on each other. Now, if all of this had been in good fun, he could have handled it… but it was obvious that it wasn’t, going by the vicious fake smiles on Mila’s part and the narrow-eyed smirks on Beka’s part….

  
Yuri sighed as he hunched down in the booth, only half listening to Beka and JJ’s conversation. Mila sat across from him, texting Sara and shooting pointed looks at Beka every now and again…

  
“… just like Big Gay Mila, right?” Yuri snapped back to attention at that phrase and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was once again smirking at the redhead across the table. Mila rolled her eyes, shoved her phone in her pocket and stood up.

  
“Joke’s on you, Bitchabek, I actually like that name,” she retorted as she climbed out of the booth. “Whatever, Sara will be here soon, I’m going to go wait for her.”

  
“Bye Felicia,” Otabek yelled as Mila made her way to the club entrance, getting the finger over Mila’s shoulder in return.

  
“So Yuri,” JJ elbowed the younger man, “how’s it feel to be in the middle of all that? They really don’t like each other much, do they?”

  
Yuri groaned and rubbed his forehead. “I wish they’d stop acting like a couple of six year olds and just get along for a little while.” JJ shook his head ruefully and patted his shoulder as Mila returned to the table with Sara, who everyone greeted pleasantly.

  
“We’re going to dance,” Mila told the group. “Isabella, JJ, Yuri? You guys want to dance?”

  
“Sure, let’s go dance, Bella,” JJ replied, standing up and holding out his hand to his wife. Mila took Sara’s hand and glanced over at Yuri.

  
“You coming with us, Yura?” Mila pasted a fake sweet smile on her face, directed at both him and the Kazakh. “At least Sara and I won’t trample your toes….” Beka tensed up beside him and opened his mouth to fire back with something smart at Mila, but Yuri stopped him by interrupting quickly, grabbing Beka’s arm and squeezing hard as he did.

  
“I think I’ll just sit this one out,” he sighed as his boyfriend grumbled several things in Kazakh that he would definitely not be translating, among them a rather unflattering description of Mila’s hypothetical mother. Honestly, he just wanted to go home. Or knock their heads together. Or both.

  
Mila rolled her eyes a little as she led Sara away. Sara offered Yuri an apologetic smile, to which Yuri replied with a shrug.

  
“One moment, babe,” Sara told Mila. “I need to go powder my nose, if you know what I mean.” Mila nodded.

  
“Alright, I’ll get out on the floor, meet me there-“ the redhead downed the rest of her drink as her girlfriend picked up her purse and headed for the ladies’ room.

  
“Break a leg, Mila,” Beka yelled as Mila and Sara left. “Like… a compound fracture would be nice.” He made no effort to lower his voice… Mila spun around, still wearing that fake smile, marched back over to the table… picked up Beka’s drink and dumped it over his head.

  
“BITCH,” Beka roared, grabbing Yuri’s drink and slinging it at Mila’s face. “If you were a man, I’d knock your ass out cold-“

  
“GO FOR IT,” Mila yelled back at him, “go ahead, knock me out-“ the two engaged in a shouting match from there and were escalating to actually shoving each other-

  
“Stop,” Yuri croaked. He’d had more than enough. He just wanted to have a nice relaxing evening in the company of his favorite people and this was most definitely not relaxing. “Please stop…” he was so angry and frustrated that he couldn’t even yell… oh god, no, please no, he could actually feel tears coming up in his eyes… “I just… I can’t deal with you two. Stop.” He pressed his fists into his eyes to try and stop them from welling up and spilling over.

  
He was trying so hard to compose himself that he didn’t realize that the other two had gone dead silent. After a moment, he wiped his face with the back of one hand and looked up to JJ standing there with his arms folded and a rather ashamed looking Mila and Beka.

  
“…come on, guys,” JJ was saying. “Come on. You two have gone way too far. I mean… we’re all supposed to be friends here and having a good time, not giving poor Yuri a stress migraine. He loves you both… can’t you put the petty crap aside for a while and get along? I mean… I’m only peripherally involved and I’m getting fed up with both of you. Seriously, you guys need to shut it down, if for no other reason than you’re really upsetting someone that you both care deeply about. Got it?”

  
“Yeah,” Beka mumbled quietly. “I’m really sorry, Yura… and… I’m… sorry, Mila. I guess.”

  
“I’m sorry too, Yura… and… Bi- Otabek, yeah I’m sorry too.” Mila cleared her throat and added, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

  
Yuri wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and silently thanked whoever was in charge of the universe for JJ in that moment. He really needed to buy him some… shit that a Canadian would like or something to show his gratitude.

  
“I- please do,” he looked up at both Mila and Beka. “Please just… stop fighting. Please. I can’t stand it.”

  
“Alright, Yura, we will,” Beka leaned over to kiss the top of Yuri’s head. “We’ll be good.”  


  
“You better be good, or I’ll tell Sara when she gets back-“ JJ joked.

  
“Please no,” Mila replied quickly, earning a laugh from everyone else. “I swear on my life I’ll be good.”

  
And they were good for the rest of the night… until their Uber arrived to take them home and Beka hid Mila’s purse as payback for making him think he’d lost his wallet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Beka and Mila being frenemies and platonic Pliroy so this happened  
> Welp


End file.
